It's already over
by Aciel
Summary: "Je suis obligé de jouer la comédie pour faire comme si tout allait bien. Pour ne pas inquiété les rares personnes qui tiennent à moi. Je fais depuis longtemps ce faux sourire. Ils sont si faciles à tromper. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de ma mascarade. Personne ne sait que je souffre. A cause de lui, je suis en train de sombrer. "
1. Prologue

**It's already over.**

**POV Naruto**

Je retourne dans ma routine monotone. Tous les jours le même cinéma. Je suis obligé de jouer la comédie pour faire comme si tout allait bien. Pour ne pas inquiété les rares personnes qui tiennent à moi. Je fais depuis longtemps ce faux sourire. Ils sont si faciles à tromper. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de ma mascarade. Personne ne sait que je souffre. A cause de lui, je suis en train de sombrer. Il est revenu et maintenant tout le monde l'adule, comme si je n'étais rien. J'ai beau l'avoir ramené, personne ne m'a remercié. Mais j'essaye d'oublier cette douleur. J'ai déjà été rejeté par le passé, je ne vais pas montrer ma souffrance maintenant, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Je continue mon chemin lascivement. Je traine des pieds. Je n'ai pas de but. Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je tourne en rond dans le village. Les gens que je croise me regardent tous avec haine. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait. Mais ils me haïssent. Parce que je suis dangereux. Je porte en mon sein un énorme fardeau. En plus de celui qui pèse sur mon cœur depuis mon enfance. C'est comme si j'étais celui sur qui il fallait déverser sa haine. Je ne sers qu'à ça. Mais je continue d'espéré. Espéré qu'un jour je pourrais réaliser mon rêve. Devenir quelqu'un de respecté et d'admirer. Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je suis sorti du village. Mon sourire s'efface. Une larme roule sur ma joue. En dehors de ce village, je n'ai plus à jouer la comédie. Je peux crier, hurler à l'agonie. Je veux simplement être reconnu, exister. Mais je ne suis qu'un poids pour tout le monde. Malgré tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire… Je sais qu'ils ont peur de moi. Même ceux qui m'ont toujours soutenus. Ils se méfient tous. Ils ont peur qu'un jour, je le laisse sortir. Ils font semblant de ne pas avoir peur, comme moi je fais semblant d'être heureux. J'entends quelqu'un me suivre. Je sèche rapidement mes larmes et reprends un sourire faux. Je me retourne et vois l'homme que j'ai ramené au village il y a quelques temps. Mon éternel rival et pourtant meilleur ami. Bien sûr, lui aussi me craint. Et je le sais. Il me regarde, son air toujours neutre sur le visage. Comme s'il ne ressentait aucune émotion. Moi, je lui souris. Qu'est-ce que les gens peuvent être aveugles. Je peux jouer la comédie toute ma vie, personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Ou peut-être que si… Mais ils feront comme si de rien n'était. Sans se soucier de si je souffre ou non. Tu continue à me dévisager. Ca en devient légèrement gênant. Tu ouvre la bouche et parle doucement, en articulant bien chaque syllabe, pour t'assurer que j'entende bien ta question, que je ne puisse qu'y répondre.

« -Tu comptes jouer la comédie encore longtemps ? »

Je tressaillis. Il avait remarqué ? Comment ? Je ne montrais aucun signe de faiblesse. Je faisais attention à cacher ma peine lorsque je me trouvais en présence de quelqu'un. Je le regarde, une légère lueur de haine au fond des yeux.

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Je m'en vais. Mais il me suit, peu convaincu de ma réponse. Il m'attrape le bras, n'hésitant pas à enfoncer ses ongles dans ma chair. Je retiens un hurlement. Les cicatrices étant encore bien présentes sur mon bras. Il me regarde avec une moue d'incompréhension. Je l'ignore et tente une nouvelle fois de partir mais il enfonce plus profond ses ongles dans ma chair. Je pousse alors un léger cri de douleur. Il remarque mon visage crispé et soulève la manche de ma veste. Des longues coupures s'étendaient le long de mon avant-bras. Certaines plus profonde que d'autres. Il me regarde, stoïque. Comme si ce qu'il voyait le laissait indifférent. Je savais qu'il ne tenait pas à moi. Mais le voir me regarder avec tant d'indifférence me donnait l'impression que l'on m'enfonçait un poignard en plein cœur. Je réussis à retirer mon bras de son emprise et rabaisse ma manche. Je commence à courir. Je n'ai aucune idée de là où je vais. Mais le plus loin serait le mieux. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais arrivé devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçus que j'étais revenu au village. Je pousse un soupir d'exaspération et m'apprête à entrer dans le bureau de Tsunade afin de demander une mission, lorsque j'entends des gens parler. Leurs voix suaves résonnaient dans la pièce. J'approche discrètement mon oreille de la porte et tente d'écouter la conversation.

**Fin POV Naruto**

« -Il serait temps de trouver un nouvel Hokage, intervint un des ninja.

-Il est vrai qu'il faudrait penser à me remplacer, approuva l'Hokage cinquième du nom.

-Avez-vous pensez à quelqu'un ? demanda l'autre ninja, qui se révéla être Kakashi.

-Peut-être le descendant des Uchiwa ? Le petit Sasuke », proposa Tsunade.

Le cœur de Naruto manqua un battement. Alors comme ça, Tsunade ne pensait même pas à lui pour la remplacer ? Lui qui avait travaillé si dur. Voilà comment on le traitait.

« -Et pourquoi pas Naruto ? demanda l'ancien élève du Yondaime.

-Etes-vous sérieux Kakashi ? Ce petit ne cause que des problèmes depuis sa naissance, protesta le deuxième ninja présent.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Naruto n'est pas capable de remplir le rôle de Hokage.

-Il est vrai qu'avoir Sasuke comme Hokage est une solution plus simple », approuva simplement le gris.

Le blond déglutit difficilement. Il avait envie de vomir. Tous ces gens en qui il avait confiance, venait de le trahir. Alors que lui, ne demandait que de la reconnaissance. C'est comme si on venait de le tuer. Il n'avait plus l'impression que quoi que ce soit ne le rattache à la vie. Il voulait partir. Partir loin et ne jamais remettre les pieds dans ce lieu maudit. Mais d'un coup, l'instinct de Kyuubi refait surface. Dans la tête de Naruto, des paroles raisonnaient sans cesse. Des paroles, qui, auparavant, Naruto aurait ignoré. Mais maintenant, elle lui paraissait censée. Comme si c'était la meilleure solution à ses problèmes.

« Venge-toi. Tues-les tous. »

Prologue – End.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre: **It's already over

**Auteur:** Lysiris (Ou Ame, ou comme vous voulez ( = ヮ = )৩)

**Couples:** Non définis (Mais divers) Mais apparition sûre de **SasuNaruSasu **et de** GaaNaru.**

**Note: **Suite à une review, je modifie quelque chose ici, Naruto ne sera pas en couple avec tous les personnages masculins du manga. Je m'étais mal exprimée mais il n'y aura pas autant de pairings que je l'ai laissé entendre. De plus, ceux que j'avais écris ne peuvent n'être que suggérés dans l'histoire et pas mis en oeuvre.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Naruto était désemparé. Non seulement tout le monde l'avait abandonné, mais en plus, on le trahissait. Il regarda avec haine le pendentif azur qui pendait autour de son coup. Il l'empoigna avec rage et l'arracha violement. Il le regarda encore une fois, avant le jeter derrière lui. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Il venait d'être détruit. Il n'avait absolument plus rien. Il n'avait personne. Il était un poids pour tous. Qu'un gamin. Un gamin qui portait en lui une chose terrifiante. C'est à cause de ça que tout le monde joue ce jeu avec lui. Parce qu'avec le pouvoir qu'il détient, il pourrait tous les tuer. L'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, les tuer. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre cette douleur. Celle d'être abandonné. Il avait déjà assez souffert.

_« Venge-toi ! Tues-les tous ! »_

Cette voix… Elle répétait la même chose sans fin. Naruto ne l'écoutait pas, du moins, essayait de ne pas l'écouter. Mais la proposition était tentante. Se venger de tout le monde. Tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Il en avait assez d'être crains sans raison. Et s'il donnait justement une raison à la peur que les gens éprouvaient envers lui ? Il était allongé sur son lit, la main tenant fermement son bandeau frontal qu'il avait arraché quelques minutes auparavant, dans le vide. Il ne pleurait plus. Il avait déjà assez pleuré. Et c'était un signe de faiblesse. Il regarda son bras qui était de nouveau ensanglanté. Des multiples marques de mutilations étaient présentes. Mais, même ceux qui étaient au courant s'en contrefichaient. Il ne pouvait compter sur personne. Il était seul. Comme toujours. Mais la solitude fait quand-même mal. Mais il ne devait pas montrer sa souffrance. Il sait que ça les amuse. Il sait que les gens se délectent des larmes et du désespoir. Il devait faire semblant. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Il a toujours fait semblant. Continuer et amplifier cette mise en scène n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soit. Il devait se montrer fort. Il ne devait faiblir à aucun moment. Il devait attirer l'attention sur lui, comme il a toujours fait. Se venter et faire semblant d'être stupide. Tout le monde est si corrompu. Personne ne fera le lien. Parce qu'il préférait que les gens lui montrent de l'indifférence que de la haine. Il préférait qu'on se moque de lui plutôt qu'on l'insulte. C'était son choix. Dans un bruit sourd, la porte de l'appartement du blond fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin. Le blond fit un air blasé avant de reprendre son grand sourire niais. Une jeune fille à la chevelure rose entra puis poussa un soupire d'exaspération en voyant le blond sourire.

« -Naruto, on t'a cherché partout !, s'enquit-elle.

-Et maintenant vous m'avez trouvé, tu veux quoi Sakura-chan ? »

Le ton que le blond avait employé fit frissonner la rosée. Sa voix était tranchante et emplie de haine. Néanmoins, elle n'y prêta pas attention et continua sa tirade.

« -On t'a vu partir en courant et on a eut peur, tu comprends ? Tu as entendu ce qu'à dit Tsunade-sama, nee ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas contre toi et… »

Elle ne put continuer que Naruto s'était dirigé vers la sortie. Il devait jouer la comédie, mais c'était dur. Le chewing-gum ambulant rattrapa le blondinet et s'accrocha à son bras, criant des excuses et pleurant faussement. Le blond, plus qu'exaspéré, repoussa la jeune fille et continua sa route. La laissant plantée, seule, et complètement chamboulée par le comportement de son ancien coéquipier.

La pluie avait commencé à tomber. Le blond s'était réfugié sous un arbre. Il bouillonnait. Et dire qu'il avait aimé cette fille. Il enfonça son poing dans le tronc, qui manqua de se fendre sous la force de l'attaque. Voulant se défouler, le blond donna d'autres coups de poing dans l'arbre. Un souvenir persistant dans sa tête à chaque attaque. Lorsqu'il eut finit de se défouler, l'arbre manqua de s'écrouler. La pluie s'était à présent transformée en une puissante averse. Inondant presque la clairière dans laquelle se trouvait le blond. De nombreux ruisseaux improvisés recouvraient les sentiers. Le réceptacle, complètement écroulé, décida qu'il devait rentrer. Arrivé chez lui, complètement trempé de pluie et de sueur, il s'affala sur son lit. Les marques sur son bras recommençait à le faire souffrir. Mais après tout, c'était le but. Oublier la douleur intérieure et s'abandonner à une douleur physique. Être seul, haït de tous, oblige à se faire du mal. Mais le suicide n'est pas une solution, en somme. Ca leur ferait plaisir. S'il disparaissait, tout le monde serait heureux. Il n'y aurait plus aucune menace. Plus aucune peur.

_« Souffrance, Désespoir. »_

Ces mots qui résonnent dans son esprit, ils ne veulent pas s'effacer.

_« Venge-toi, tues-les tous. Fais les souffrir comme eux l'ont fait avec toi. »_

Cette phrase résonne, comme si elle devait s'imprégner dans son cerveau. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas céder à la tentation. La tentation de voir couler du sang, de se défouler. Même s'il le voudrait bien… Il frappe son poing contre le mur. Ne supportant plus cette frustration. Un filet de sang s'écoule de ses phalanges. Apparemment, il a frappé trop fort. Mais il s'en fiche. Il veut oublier. Il veut l'oublier. Mais c'est dur… Trop dur peut-être. Mais c'est indispensable.

**XxX**

Il pleut encore plus. Je n'aime pas la pluie. Elle me rappelle trop la tristesse que j'éprouve. C'est déprimant. Je préfère la chaleur du soleil. Mais, même lorsqu'il fait beau, je n'arrive pas à être heureux. Lorsque je suis avec quelqu'un, je n'arrive pas à oublier ma solitude. Pourquoi je me sens toujours seul ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être heureux ? C'est si compliqué que ça … De sourire pour de vrai ? J'essaye de tenir le coup. Mais c'est trop dur. Trop dur de faire semblant. Trop dur de cacher ses sentiments. Je ne comprends pas. Peut-être est-ce vrai… Je ne suis qu'un idiot qui ne comprend rien. Je suis un incapable. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici. Je devrais être mort.

_« Fais couler le sang… Tues-les tous. »_

Et cette foutue voix dans ma tête. Elle n'arrête pas de répéter la même chose. Mais je ne veux pas me venger. Mourir serait une fin trop douce pour eux. Ils ne méritent pas de mourir tranquillement. Je veux les faire souffrir. Oui, je veux me venger, mais je ne sais pas comment. Je ne veux pas les tuer. Je veux qu'ils souffrent comme moi. Je veux qu'ils me supplient d'arrêter. Je veux voir la peur et le désespoir sur leurs visages. Je veux qu'ils aient peur, mais pour une bonne raison cette fois. Qu'ils paniquent, qu'ils veulent que je les achève. Mais je veux les voir agoniser. Je veux les entendre crier. S'excuser de tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir. Parce qu'ils ne méritent que ça. Ce ne sont que des pourritures qui ne méritent que la souffrance. Ils ne ressentent pas la haine. Personne ne perçoit la haine dans mon regard. Moi je la perçois chez eux. Je la vois dans leurs regards. J'ai compris qu'ils veulent tous que je disparaisse. Mais ils veulent aussi me garder. Parce que je suis leur seule chance. Si je disparais, alors ils n'auront plus personne. Ils sont pitoyables. Je fixe le plafond. J'ai froid. Ma porte est défoncée sur le sol. L'eau commence à rentrer dans mon appartement. Déjà que c'était mal isolé, si en plus je n'ai plus de porte… Fait chier. En plus, j'ai faim. J'ai rien mangé de la journée. Avec l'autre folle qui est venue m'emmerder, je n'ai pas eus le temps. Pff, elle est vraiment inutile. Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu aimer une fille pareille. Comme on dit : L'amour rend aveugle. Et là on peut bien dire que j'avais les yeux crevés. Quand j'y repense, j'étais vraiment un idiot étant petit. Tellement que j'en suis atterré. Sérieusement, je m'en veux le nombre de fois où j'ai fais des conneries. Et je reconnais bien que l'enfoiré d'Uchiwa avait raison. Même si ça me fait mal de dire ça. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je le déteste. Lui et son foutu clan. Il m'aura bien fait chier pendant je ne sais combien d'année. C'est à cause de lui que je souffre en plus. Je le hais plus que tout. Non seulement parce qu'il m'a volé mon rêve, mais en plus, je lui en veux de ne pas m'avoir achevé. C'est peut-être stupide, mais c'est la vérité. S'il m'avait tué lorsque nous étions gamins, je serais tranquille. Je n'aurais pas pu réaliser mon rêve, mais ça m'aurait épargné le fait de l'apprendre de cette façon. Même si je m'en étais rendu compte que c'était un rêve irréalisable. Je savais que de toute façon, c'était un rêve de gamin. C'était complètement futile. Les rêves ne sont de toute façon, faits que pour les enfants à qui il manque l'espoir. C'est pour s'accrocher à quelque chose. Pour essayer de ne pas sombrer. Mais moi, on m'a brisé le mien. Ca arrive. Je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux qu'en vouloir à ces personnes qui m'ont trahit. On m'a mentit. On s'est, depuis le début, servit de moi. Mais je ne veux pas les tuer. Surement est-ce une faiblesse, dut au fait d'avoir vécue près d'eux depuis le début. Je n'y peux malheureusement rien. Mais je peux quand même me venger. Déverser ma haine sur ce village maudit. J'en ai marre de tout ce beau monde qui fait semblant. J'aimerais bien m'amuser. Après tout, ils m'ont cherchés. Je regarde par ma fenêtre. La lune est belle en cette soirée déprimante. Toujours aussi pale. Elle est si blanche et si belle. C'est comme si elle se moquait de mon infériorité. Je ne suis qu'un déchet. Je baisse mon regard et remarque une silhouette au loin. Les cheveux à peine coiffés, couleur jais, et des yeux de la même couleur. Contrastant parfaitement avec sa peau neigeuse. Pas besoin de description plus approfondie pour savoir qui il est. Une apparence hautaine, comme son attitude. Un sentiment de dégout profond me traverse. Si il n'avait pas existé, je suis sur que ma vie aurait été plus heureuse. Mais malgré tout, je suis heureux que nous ayons été amis plus jeune. Même si maintenant, je le hais plus que personne d'autre, il a été mon premier et dernier ami. Mais le temps est venu. Je dois être plus fort. Je dois me venger de tous ces menteurs. Je vais enfin pouvoir montrer à tous que je ne suis plus un gamin. Je ne suis pas seulement le réceptacle d'un démon. Je vais enfin montrer à tous, ma vraie puissance. Et ils vont tous regretter de m'avoir sous-estimé et rejeté. Je vais enfin me venger.

**Chapitre 1 ~ End**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : L'apparition de Menma, les nouveaux pouvoirs de Naruto et l'apparition d'un premier pairing. (Pairing qui ne durera sans doute pas tout le temps de la fiction)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre: **It's already over

**Auteur:** Lysiris (Ou Ame, ou comme vous voulez ( = ヮ = )৩)

**Couples:** Non définis (Mais divers) Mais apparition sûre de **SasuNaruSasu **et de** GaaNaru.**

**Note: **Alors déjà, je veux remercier tous les gens qui ont rajouté cette fiction à leurs favoris ou qui la suive. Vous êtes complètements tarés. Merci merci merci.  
Ah aussi, merci pour les review d'ArrowDream, de kim et de 666Kitsune666, vous êtes adorables!

Donc voici la suite (Un peu plus longue, j'espère... Sachant qu'elle fait 9 pages, 7 736 mots et tout ça en taille de police 8. Dooonc voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La nuit était tombée. La pluie n'était plus aussi violente. Un certain brun trainait dans la rue. Ne trouvant le sommeil. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était dirigé vers l'appartement de son ancien compagnon. Il regarda quelques instant la façade vieillit du bâtiment. Puis il remarqua un regard azur qui l'épiait. Ces yeux l'avaient toujours fasciné. Des yeux purs. Mais, une lueur nouvelle était née dans ces pupilles. Une lueur de haine. Et de souffrance. Plus aucune joie ne s'y reflétait à présent. Un regard vide. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux océan de son ami. Il était juste plongé, envouté par ces deux iris. Ce n'est que quand le blond s'éloigna de la fenêtre qu'il reprit ses esprits. Un claquement bruyant retentit. Il venait de violement fermer la fenêtre. Plus aucun bruit. Plus aucun son. Il s'avance de plus en plus vers l'entrée de l'appartement du blond.

**XXX**

La porte est défoncée. Apparemment, il a eut la visite de Sakura dans la journée. Il doit savoir pour le poste d'Hokage. Quelle bande d'idiots ! Ils préfèrent avoir un déserteur qui pourrait très bien les trahir de nouveau plutôt qu'un mec qui les a sauvés. Et même s'il porte un démon, il le contrôle maintenant. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi il pourrait être une menace. C'est stupide.

Il fait noir. Etrange. Il était là tout à l'heure. Il dort peut-être ? J'entre, on verra.

C'est rangé. Assez étrange. Je l'ai connu bordélique. Une étrange odeur plane dans l'air. Rien avoir avec celle d'aliments périmés… On dirait l'odeur de … sang ? J'allume la lumière. Et mon cœur rate un battement. Du sang. Partout. Sur les murs, les meubles. Une longue trainée en continue s'étant sur le sol. L'odeur est insupportable. Plusieurs lames rouillées sont sur le sol. C'est donc à toi qu'appartient tout ce sang ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu as toujours été le plus fort de nous deux. Et maintenant, juste à cause de ces idiots, tu te détruis. Pourquoi ? Depuis combien de temps souffres-tu autant ? Est-ce moi qui n'est rien vu ? Tu te détruis depuis combien de temps ?

Et puis je te vois, allongé sur ton vieux matelas. Des perles de sueurs perlent sur ton front et tu te tortille. Ton rêve n'a pas vraiment l'air des plus agréables. Tu mords ta lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri puis tu te redresse rapidement, le regard vide. Te voyant réveiller, je reprends le masque d'impassibilité que je prends toujours avec toi.

**XXX**

La pièce est sombre. Ma vue est encore floue. Je ne distingue que des ombres. Et un chuchotement. Il disait mon nom je crois. Je me retourne vers l'ombre la plus grande. Elle me fixe. Son visage est froid mais j'arrive à distinguer de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Avec de la peur et beaucoup de pitié. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile qu'il faut protéger. Est-ce les autres villageois qui ont envoyé cette foutue ombre veiller sur moi pour être sûr que je ne fasse pas de connerie ? Les lèvres de l'ombre bougent. Elle s'avance lentement dans la lumière et je vois ton visage. Sasuke.

Je me recule. Les images de mon rêve où tu me frappe et me mutile me reviennent. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Tu te saisis de mon bras. J'essaye de me dégager, je t'insulte. Mais tu ne me lâche pas. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre.

_« Tu me fais mal. »_

Alors tu me lâche, brusquement. Tes yeux redeviennent ces lacs froids et indifférents. Je n'aime pas ce regard. Il me rappelle autrefois. Il me rappelle lorsque j'étais encore trop crédule pour comprendre que le village me détestait et voulait ma peau. Quand je repense au passé, je me dis que ce village est un endroit où tout le monde a besoin d'un bouc émissaire. Et j'étais la victime parfaite. J'avais les démons de leur passé enfoncés dans mon estomac. Et moi, j'étais juste un gamin seul qui recherchait le respect. Qui revendiquait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il serait le futur Hokage. Et je me déteste d'avoir pu être ce gamin stupide et borné. Car il était évident que je n'eusse aucune chance d'être un jour promus même au rang d'AMBU.

Ton regard froid et hautain est toujours posé sur moi. Et même si tu essayes de le cacher, je peux voir la douleur qui réside dans tes pupilles maudites. La douleur de ne pas avoir pu m'aider comme moi je l'ai fait avec toi. Et je peux comprendre que tu haïsses le fait d'être redevable pour une broutille pareille. Après tout, je t'ai juste empêché de sombrer dans les ténèbres et de te faire violer par le vieux pédophile qu'est Orochimaru.

_« Désolé. »_

Tu t'excuses ? Quel intérêt ? Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je suppose. Je pense que je suis moi-même responsable de ma propre folie. Même si le renard enfermé dans mon estomac y est pour quelque chose aussi. Ce dernier grogne d'ailleurs au fond de moi suite à cette remarque.

J'étais déjà fou avant que tu désertes. Sans doute c'est ton action qui a juste déclenché cette folie qui s'est éprise de moi. Peut-être suis-je maudis ? Un maléfice semble m'envelopper depuis ma naissance. Faisant le monde entier me détester. Même celui qui me sert de colocataire depuis 16 ans, à noter Kyuubi. Probablement n'ais-je tout simplement pas le droit d'être heureux. Il ne m'a pas accordé ce privilège dont tout le monde –ou presque à bénéficié. Les jinjuriki –ou hôtes sont haït de tous. C'est le châtiment d'avoir un corps capable d'abriter ces monstres.

Dans un sens, Gaara a eut de la chance. Même s'il lui a fallut presque mourir, il en est débarrassé à vie puisqu'Ichibi est scellé par l'Akatsuki. Maintenant, tous les villageois de Suna l'on accepté. Il est leur héro. Moi, je ne suis qu'un poids un boulet.

_« Usuratonkatchi, tu pleures. »_

Plus une constatation qu'une moquerie. Tu n'as pas envie qu'on se dispute. De toute manière, quelle importance, maintenant, de vouloir essayer de préserver une amitié que tu as toi-même essayé de détruire il y a de ça 3 ans ? Je ne te comprends pas. Ca fait des années que j'ai arrêté de te courir après et d'essayer de te comprendre. J'ai mal à la gorge. J'ai l'impression qu'on me l'a passé au broyeur. Je relève mes yeux vers toi et ouvre la bouche avant de prononcer lentement.

_«Pourquoi tu es là ?_

_-C'est pas toi qui hurlait à tout le monde que j'étais comme ton frère ? _

_-Il me semble que beaucoup de temps a passé depuis, non ? _(Il hoche la tête)_ Ne penses-tu pas que je suis assez vieux pour te courir après comme un gamin pour avoir une reconnaissance que tu ne m'accorderas jamais à cause de ton foutu orgueil ? Et puis, lequel de nous deux voulait couper les liens avec l'autre déjà ? »_

Tu me regardes, abasourdis. Il est bien loin le gamin qui ne savait communiquer à coup d'insultes et de mots incompréhensibles. Ton regard est vide, tu sembles triste. Je ne sais pas tout le temps que j'ai passé à penser que nous étions amis, mais pendant tout ce temps, tu ne pensais qu'à ta vengeance stupide. Tu ne voyais en moi qu'un rival qui te permettait de t'entraîner pour gagner en puissance. Tout ce temps où je pensais avoir tissé avec toi un lien d'amitié, toi tu ne voyais en moi qu'un étranger. Je n'avais aucune signification réelle à tes yeux.

J'ai mal au ventre. Kyuubi essaye de sortir. Le sceau s'est beaucoup affaibli. Mais je ne veux pas céder. Je ne veux pas qu'il détruise le village. Pas que j'y tienne. Mais je veux être celui qui le mènera à sa perte. Tes yeux sont choqués. A force de forcé le sceau, mes yeux doivent être rougeâtres et ma pupille fendue, comme celle du renard. Je sens mes ongles s'allonger pour devenir des griffes et mes cheveux poussent légèrement. Une mèche tombe devant mes yeux, une mèche flamboyante. Identique au pelage du renard. Ce salopard me gâche vraiment la vie à essayer de sortir quand ça le chante.

Un rire rauque retentit à l'intérieur de ma tête. Il résonne en moi. J'ai des frissons de dégout. Je suis pris de nausée. Le vomi mélangé au sang et à la salive se mélange dans ma bouche, accentuant mon dégout. Je sens une odeur de rouille et remarque que mes cicatrices sur mes bras recommencent à saigner. J'ai envie de hurler. Les visions de tous les gens qu'il a tués passent devant mes yeux. Tous ces meurtres que je suis obligé de revoir dans mes cauchemars. Tous ces gens morts à cause de ce foutu renard. Morts à cause de moi plutôt. Le démon, c'est moi de toute façon. Je plante mes dents –maintenant devenus des crocs dans ma lèvre et laisse le goût métallique remplir ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux tellement le goût du sang me fait me sentir bien. J'en deviens presque dépendant. De voir, de sentir, de boire ce sang. Pourquoi est-il si additif ?

Je rouvre les yeux. Tu es en face de moi. Tu sembles terrifié. Tes pupilles rouges luisent dans l'obscurité. Je hais ces pupilles maudites. Mais tu dois bien sentir le désir de meurtre qui monte en moi.

C'est risible n'est-ce pas, Sasuke ? Une des personnes qu'on croyait la plus apte à surmonter la douleur est actuellement en train de sombrer dans la démence. Je me suis effondré sous le poids de la folie. Cette agonie, si longue, à finit par me prendre mes dernière pensées cohérentes. Maintenant, je ne suis plus qu'une arme au service de ce pauvre village. Moi qui voulait tellement qu'on me respecte et avoir de la notoriété ici, me voilà reconnu à ma juste valeur. Je suis une arme sans sentiments. Dans un sens, je suis quand même important pour ce village. Sans moi, les ninjas déserteurs n'hésiteraient pas à attaquer sans scrupules. Mais j'ai accepté l'idée de n'être qu'un objet.

_« Les humains sont vraiment tous méprisants. »_

J'avais lâché cette phrase inconsciemment. Mais ces mots, Ô ces mots, je les pensais. Ils étaient gravés en moi. Gravé sur l'organe qui m'est vital. Puis-je encore l'appeler « cœur » ? De toute façon, je ne suis moi-même plus humain. J'ai le droit de les haïr autant que je le souhaite.

_« Tu es humain, Naruto. »_

Je ne réagis pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore utiliser ce prénom que je suis le seul à encore connaître ? Plus personne ne connait ce nom. Je suis le démon renard à neuf queues. _**Je suis Kyuubi.**_

_« Tu n'es as lui_, affirma-t-il en pointant mon ventre.

_-Et qu'en sais-tu ? Je ne suis plus humain. _

_-Dobe, bien sûr que tu l'es encore._

_-Tu considères un démon comme un humain, quelle clémence. Je t'ai connu plus intelligent que ça, Sa-su-ke. _(Il frémit lorsque je prononce lentement son prénom.)_ Je ne suis plus Dobe, l'idiot du village je suis Kyuubi._

_-Tu n'es pas lui ! Tu es Naruto Uzumaki, mon stupide meilleur ami ! »_

Je hausse les épaules. Il semble tout triste, le pauvre petit. Il veut me faire croire qu'il souffre ? Quel salopard. Sal Uchiwa et ces horribles pupilles maudites. Après avoir tout fait pour briser nos liens, tu reviens en rampant. C'en est presque touchant. Bien que je te méprise et que tu me dégoûte, si un jour, l'envie de détruire ce village se manifeste, tu auras le magnifique privilège de mourir le dernier. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ton désir de voir ce village détruit ? Après avoir su les raisons de la trahison de ton cher frère… Je te laisserai l'honneur d'admirer les ruines de cet endroit maudit. Et ensuite, tu pourras rejoindre ton maudit clan. Quel destin honorifique, ne trouves-tu pas ? Après avoir tant souffert de la perte des tiens, tu les retrouveras enfin. Tu retrouveras ton gentil grand frère que tu as toi-même assassiné et tes deux parents adorés. Quel destin à la fois funeste et grandiose ! J'en pleurerais presque. Peut-être ne mériterais-tu même pas mes grâces. Qui sait si tu mérite ma clémence ? Je devrais peut-être t'enfermer dans des cachots pour le reste de ta misérable vie. Que tu puisses mourir lentement en subissant une longue et doucereuse agonie. Je doute que tu puisses atteindre les ténèbres. Tu t'y es plongé toi-même, il y a de cela trois ans, quand tu as choisi de rejoindre le vieux serpent. Tu n'es plus que le fantôme de ta folie au final. Je crois que je nous trouve encore plus de similitudes maintenant qu'auparavant.

Et dire que gamin, je t'appréciais. Peut-être même peut-on dire que je t'_aimais_. Or, maintenant, je te hais. Plus que quiconque sur cette terre. Finalement plus que ce fardeau de renard. (Autre grognement de sa part) Ces liens qui nous rattachaient étant gamins sont maintenant brisés à jamais. Je suis libéré de toi et de ta folie, je peux maintenant m'occuper de la mienne. Je veux t'oublier, ainsi que tous les gens de ce foutu village.

Je ferais mieux de disparaître, de partir d'ici. L'Akatsuki est détruite. Seul Madara est toujours en vie et il a prit la fuite. En plus, il a prit avec lui les yeux de Nagato. Moi qui voulais prendre ses pupilles pour gagner en puissance. Pouvoir tuer tout le monde avec ses yeux, tu sais ce que ça fait, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le fait tout le temps. Parfois, je me demande si je ne suis pas dans une illusion à mon tour. Une illusion dans laquelle tout le monde est contre moi. Une illusion que tu aurais créée lorsque je te cherchais encore. Pour que je ne te retrouve pas et que je finisse par me tuer à l'intérieur même de l'illusion. Mais tu n'es pas assez puissant pour créer un jutsu aussi poussé et long. Et tout le monde me déteste dans cette vraie vie. Même cette saloperie de femelle aux cheveux roses : Sakura. Après que son cher Uchiwa fut revenu, je suis redevenu le boulet inutile.

Kyuubi semble affecter mes pensées plus que d'habitude. Avant, même si Sakura m'avait rejeté, je ne pouvais pas la haïr. Maintenant, je rêve tous les soirs qu'elle s'étouffe dans la bave qui déborde de sa bouche quand elle te voit ou qu'elle se fasse embrochée par des nukenin. Et dire qu'elle a réussi à devenir une kunoichi. Le vieux Sarutobi était vraiment sénile pour permettre ça. L'autre blondasse aussi est chiante. Avec ses putains de fleurs et ses vêtements de prostituée. La seule chose qui fait qu'elle vaut mieux que l'autre tarée aux cheveux roses, c'est ses jutsus héréditaires qui sont utiles et qu'elle utilise bien avec Shikamaru et Choji. Tenten est l'une des seule kunoichi respectable. Elle n'a aucune technique spécifique et pourtant, elle manie les armes à la perfection. Elle ne se limite à pleurer lors des batailles comme un certain chewing-gum. Hinata, même si elle est beaucoup trop timide, est une incroyable ninja. Je me rappelle encore de ses exploits contre Pain. C'est la seule qui a osé faire quelque chose. Pendant que Sakura pleurait sur son sort comme une pauvre fille stupide, Hinata se battait. Cependant, je suis désolé pour elle de ne pouvoir retourner ses sentiments. De toute façon, Kiba s'intéresse beaucoup à elle et tout le monde l'a remarqué. Elle n'aura pas de mal à tomber amoureuse de lui. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne suis pas de ce bord là. Le seul problème au fait que je laisse Kiba à Hinata, c'est que Kiba est franchement pas mal foutu et que ça m'ferait chier de laisser ce bout de viande à une femelle.

_« Gamin, t'extasie pas devant ce chien, vise ce petit bourge d'Hyuuga. »_

Je sursaute. Pour une fois qu'il n'intervient pas pour tenter de sortir. Aucunes insultes ? Est-ce un miracle ? Ou le méchant renard s'est finalement rendu compte que de toute façon, il ne sortirait pas ?

_« Je me suis plutôt dit que, quitte à devoir cohabiter avec un gamin à moitié fou et dépressif, autant lui taper la discute._

_-Kyuubi, le grand démon renard, aurait-il décidé de se reconvertir dans le spectacle en devenant comique ?_

_-Plus sérieusement, j'aimerais que l'on fusionne. Le seul changement sera que tu auras mes ressources de chakra ainsi que quelques changements physique et bien sûr mentaux. Quoi que sur le dernier point, je doute voir un quelconque changement car tu es presque devenu plus cynique que moi. »_

Ces paroles résonnent en moi. Fusionner… Pourquoi pas, après tout, si on le fait, il ne pourra plus sortir et je gagnerais en puissance.

Je pose mon regard sur toi. Tu n'as toujours pas bougé et tu me fixes toujours avec ton Sharingan. Tu pues la peur avec tes horribles pupilles à l'air. Ce rouge sang qui donnerait envie de gerber à n'importe qui, surtout à moi.

Je retourne à mon dialogue interne. Kyuubi sourit à l'intérieur de sa cage. Ses crocs bien visibles. Je hoche la tête et me dirige pour arracher le sceau. Je suis d'un coup éjecté de devant la cage et me retrouve de nouveau dans la pièce sombre en face de toi. La fusion commence. Je sens une puissance hors du commun s'immiscer dans mes veines. Comme si on m'injectait un liquide bouillant dans les veines. Je ressens mon sang circuler dans mon corps ainsi que mon chakra. On me brûle de l'intérieur. J'ai aussi l'impression qu'on me broie les os et qu'on m'arrache les cheveux. Mon crâne est comme transpercé de millier d'aiguilles qui vont jusqu'à atteindre mon cerveau. Si j'ose bouger, elles me tueront. J'ai envie de hurler. Les quelques secondes que prennent la fusion semblent des heures. Mes yeux me brûlent aussi. Surtout mon œil droit. Je n'hésite pas à plaquer ma main droite dessus, par réflexe comme si la douleur allait s'atténuer par ce simple geste. J'entends le démon ricaner en moi si fort que je me demande si tu ne l'entends pas aussi. Tu me regardes avec horreur. En même temps, je te comprends. Je viens d'un coup de multiplier ma réserve de chakra. Et sans doute les changements physiques ne doivent pas être discrets. Après tout, même s'il était humain, Kyuubi serait plutôt imposant. Je sentais mes cheveux caresser mon nez. Mon œil droit est encore douloureux, je décide de laisser une mèche le cacher pour le moment.

Je rouvre mes yeux et voit mon reflet dans un vieux miroir cassé sur le mur. Mes cheveux sont beaucoup plus longs. Peut-être de la même longueur que ceux de Neji. Juste un tout petit peu plus courts. Le problème est qu'ils sont blonds et parsemés de mèches rousses assez voyantes. Je vois derrière moi ton visage horrifié. Tu peux être aussi impressionné que tu le souhaite, je ne serais jamais aussi répugnant que toi et ton Sharingan. Mon œil est trop douloureux. Je préfère attendre que la douleur s'atténue avant de le regarder.

_« Naruto, tu…_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as a Uchiwa ? T'as jamais vu de démon de ta vie ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… ?_

_-Ca s'appelle une fusion. Maintenant, je peux rejeter ma nature d'humain. Je peux me définir comme un démon, puis-ce que j'ai fusionné avec un, non ? »_

Il se tait et me regarde pantois. Je retourne mon visage vers le miroir afin d'observer plus en profondeur les changements sur mon physique. Une chose est sûre, mes cheveux ne resteront pas comme ça. Ils sont trop longs et trop voyants. J'examine chaque parcelle de mon corps dans le miroir. Il me semble que j'ai un peu grandis. Je ne te rattrape pas cependant. Mais je dois faire un bon mètre quatre-vingt. Je semble un peu plus musclé aussi. Je ressens ta peur derrière moi. Je la ressens beaucoup plus qu'avant. Peut-être que mes sens de l'observation se sont améliorer aussi. En tous les cas, ta peur est dérangeante. Écœurante même. Mon œil gauche est resté le même mais une cercle rougeâtre s'est installé autour de ma pupille qui elle s'est fendue comme celle du renard. Je suis content de garder le bleu de mon œil. Ca m'aurait quand même légèrement touché de perdre l'un des seuls héritages de mon paternelle. De toute évidence, la seule chose que je tenais de ma mère était son caractère et il semble bien que ce dernier a changé avec le temps. Il ne me reste que son nom. Lorsque mon second œil me fait moins mal, j'applique une technique discrète qui me permet de le cacher. S'il s'agit d'un pouvoir spécial qui s'est manifesté dans ma pupille, je préfère que personne ne soit au courant.

Je sens une grande quantité de chakra juste sous mon appartement. Visiblement, mes _amis_ ont décidé de venir me rendre une petite visite, comme ce foutu Uchiwa. Je camoufle aussi mon chakra. Sasuke sursaute quand il ne sent plus mon chakra. Il désactive alors son Sharingan et me fixe une nouvelle fois. Je ne supporte pas quand il me fixe. On dirait un pauvre orphelin qui n'a nulle part d'autre où aller et qui décide de rester emmerder le monde. Kyuubi est silencieux. La fusion a dû l'affaiblir. Sans doute reparlera-t-il quand il aura retrouvé des forces.

D'un coup, déboulent dans mon appart tous les ninjas de notre promotion. Sakura pousse un léger cri avant de se jeter sur son Sasuke. Ino ne tarde pas à la rejoindre. Entrent ensuite Sai, l'équipe Gaï, l'équipe Asuma et l'équipe Kurenaï. Ils marchent tous sur la porte défoncée par l'autre hystérique rose. Pendant qu'Ino s'amuse à faire des ronds avec ses doigts sur le torse de Sasuke, Sakura colle sa poitrine inexistante contre son bras. Elles sont pathétiques, et vu le nombre de soupirs qui surgissent dans le public de ce spectacle affligeant, je ne suis pas le seul à être de cet avis. Le pire dans cette situation, c'est qu'aucune des deux pimbêches n'a de chances. Le mieux qu'elles pourraient avoir serait une séance de baise rien de plus. Je suis pratiquement sûr que leur_ Sasuke-kun_ comme elles l'appellent, est plus branché organes génitaux masculins plutôt que vagins. Leur pauvre idole est gay, malheureusement pour elles.

_« Naruto, hurla Sakura de sa voix criarde, arrête d'ennuyer Sasuke-kun !_

_-Ouai, il s'en fou de toi_ _»_, renchérie la blondasse.

Je les regarde quelques secondes avant de rire et de leur faire un regard mauvais.

_« Rien à foutre, _crachais-je_, comme si je voulais qu'il soit là. Je me serais bien passé de sa présence. »_

Les deux furies me regardent, figées. Si les yeux pouvaient sortir de leurs orbites, les leurs l'auraient surement fait. J'entendis quelques sifflements parmi les spectateurs de la scène que je repérais comme étant ceux de Kiba et Lee. Tenten riait fort aux côtés de Neji qui me regardait bizarrement. Peut-être avait-il remarqué les quelques changements dans mon chakra. Après tout, même si je le dissimule assez bien pour que personne ne remarque, Neji possède le Byuakugan. Il plonge son regard nacré dans mon seul œil visible. Dans ses yeux, il y avait une lueur de doute, ainsi qu'une autre que je n'arrivais pas à identifié. Elle ressemblait un peu à celle qu'avait la peste aux cheveux roses quand elle regarde Sasuke. Je l'ignore. Sans doute ais-je mal vu. Je romps le contact visuel établis avec l'Hyuuga avant de me retourner vers Sasuke qui me fusillait du regard. J'esquisse un léger sourire mesquin.

Je finis par demander la raison de la venue de la foule dans mon appartement. Hinata sortit de derrière Shikamaru et Tenten puis se posta devant moi, rouge comme une tomate et jouant avec ses doigts.

_« Na-Naruto-kun, balbutia-t-elle, Tsu-Tsunade-sama souhaite te voir._

_-Il y a une raison ?_

_-Va juste la voir »,_ répliqua froidement Sasuke.

J'acquiesçais vaguement en adressant un regard haineux à l'Uchiwa. Bien que Kyuubi semblait à bout de force après la fusion, il ne s'empêcha pas de ricaner dédaigneusement.

Tsunade était assise à son bureau, son menton posé sur ses mains liées. Elle semblait légèrement énervée. Bien que le mot énervé soit un euphémisme en raison de l'énorme veine qui menaçait d'éclater sur sa tempe. Après tout, j'étais sous surveillance depuis un moment. Donc mon changement de chakra n'a pas du passer inaperçu aux yeux des AMBU. Shizune est aussi présente dans la pièce. Elle tient dans ses bras son ridicule cochon. Tsunade me jugea rapidement du regard, examinant probablement mes longs cheveux parsemés de mèches rousses qui n'étaient pas présentes il y a quelques jours.

_« Je suppose que tu connais la raison de ta venue ici ?_

_-Kyuubi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Nous avons remarqué des perturbations importantes au niveau de tes valves de chakra. Vous avez fusionné ?_

_-Tout d'abord, je suis touché qu'on m'accorde tant d'attention, non vraiment. _(Elle grimace au ton de ma voix.) _Et pour répondre à ta question, oui. Nous avons fusionnés._

_-Puis-je connaître les raisons de cette fusion soudaine avec ce démon ?_

_-Je quitte le village. De ce fait, il fallait bien que je fasse un dernier coup qui resterait dans les mémoires, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Elle déglutit. Son visage se déforma de façon indescriptible. De nombreuses expressions passèrent dans ses yeux. En passant par le désespoir, la tristesse et le regret. Peut-être faisait-elle partie des quelques personnes qui avaient un peu d'empathie à mon égard. Et puis elle n'est pas aveugle. Elle a bien vu que tout le village me déteste. A seulement 16, je suis un pariât. Personne ne me voyait devenir ninja. Tous disaient que j'étais faible. Et maintenant, je suis trop fort. Quoi que je fasse, on me le reprochera toujours. Mais de toute façon, ils me pensent fort maintenant, mais je n'ai jamais dévoilé mes véritables pouvoirs. Il y a tellement de techniques qu'ils n'ont jamais vues. Tous les ninjas de ma promotion me croient stupide et incompétent. Seul l'autre imbécile d'Uchiwa a du prendre note des changements. Et peut-être Neji.

Tsunade semble réfléchir. Shizune est sortie de la pièce pendant mon monologue interne. La vieille acquisse lentement, légèrement réticente tout de même et je posai mon bandeau frontal sur son bureau.

J'avais pris soin d'éviter tout le monde pour pouvoir sortir discrètement du village. Pas d'au revoir, pas d'adieu. Sauf une annonce de la part de Tsunade, le soir après mon départ, qui disait que j'étais considéré comme un déserteur. C'est ce qui est dit officiellement. Mais je sais exactement où je vais. Je ne pars de Konoha que pour mieux recommencer ma vie à Suna. Soit, je reste à quelques jours de marche du village. Gaara est déjà au courant de ma venue. Seul lui et son frère et sa sœur sont au courant de la raison qui m'a fait partir. Tsunade ne sait pas où je voulais aller. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment que je parte d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eut le choix de me laisser partir. Je sais très bien qu'une équipe de Konoha sera envoyée un jour ou l'autre. Il me faudra donc cacher mon identité. Et Gaara a bien réfléchi à ça. Il est allé jusqu'à me créer un dossier dans ses archives. A partir de maintenant, je serais Menma. Menma est un ninja AMBU du pays du sable. Mes cheveux sont maintenant noirs, car le blond méché était trop voyant. Ils me retombent sur les épaules. Je les attaches par fois mais la plupart du temps, je les laisses cascader sur ma nuque. J'ai toujours les mêmes yeux. Mais j'ai opté pour une couleur plus claire. Sinon, il était bien trop évident que j'étais Naruto Uzumaki. Les yeux de Menma, _mes _yeux sont les même qu'avaient Kushina. J'ai gardé la mèche qui cachait mon œil droit. Pour une raison bien simple : la fusion a engendrée une telle quantité de chakra qu'elle en a éveillé un Rinnegan. Sur le moment, lorsque Gaara et moi avons découvert ça, nous étions vraiment choqués. _Sur le cul_ si je puis dire. Puis après quelques mois tranquilles où l'équipe de Konoha ne s'est pas présentée, j'ai appris à maîtriser mon nouveau don. Je me demande si ce n'est pas de Nagato que je le tiens. Après tout, il était un Uzumaki, peut-être le Rinnegan devait s'éveiller à partir du moment où une grande quantité de chakra était présente.

Je ne montre pas beaucoup mon œil. Les gens pourraient se poser des questions. Pour les vêtements, même si déjà, vers la fin de mes jours à Konoha j'avais opté pour des tenues plus sobres et moins voyantes, je suis encore plus sombre. Je garde dans l'esprit qu'un ninja ne doit pas se faire repérer. Mais de toute façon, étant un AMBU, je suis de couleurs sombres. L'uniforme est le même qu'à Konoha sauf le gilet qui est grisâtre au lieu d'être vert. Je garde mon bandeau autour de mon coup. Comme ça, il m'est possible de le cacher avec ma cape lorsque je pars du village.

J'ai appris par Temari que les membres de l'équipe 7 étaient actuellement à ma recherche dans les pays alentours. Apparemment, ils préféraient garder Suna pour la fin de leurs recherches. Probablement parce que Gaara était allié avec Konoha, dans ce cas, il les aurait prévenus si j'étais à Suna. Quelle bande d'idiots. Ils n'ont toujours pas compris que l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha résultait uniquement du fait que Gaara et Naruto étaient amis. Ca fait un an qu'ils arpentent les pays ninjas en quête de Naruto. Pensent-ils vraiment que même s'ils me retrouvent, ils arriveront à me ramener au village ? Ca m'étonne que Sasuke puisse être aussi naïf. Nous rejouons juste une scène dont il a été le protagoniste avant moi. Et comme toi, Sasuke, je reviendrais à Konoha. Pas en tant que Naruto bien évidemment. Mais Menma, lui, ira à Konoha. Et contrairement à toi, il arrivera a exécuter sa vengeance sur ce village maudit.

Gaara me fixe avec un sourire discret collé aux lèvres. Temari est à ses côtés et se retient d'exploser de rire tandis que Kankuro ne s'est pas retenu et est allongé par terre, les mains sur les côtes et les larmes aux yeux.

Ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il m'a prit d'aller me faire tatouer le kanji _démon _sur la poitrine (鬼) J'ai beau leur expliqué que je le voulais depuis longtemps, qu'il constituait une part de Menma et que c'était moins ridicule que de s'inscrire le kanji _Amour _(愛) sur le front avec son propre sang comme Gaara, leur hilarité ne se calmait pas. D'ailleurs Gaara me lançait des regards noir à cause de ma remarque sur son tatouage.

L'équipe envoyée par Konoha était sensée arriver dans l'après-midi. Elle était composée de l'équipe 7 (Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant) ainsi que Shikamaru. Ce qui pourrait paraître étonnant si on ne connaissait pas ses facultés mentales. Cependant, la présence de Sakura était totalement injustifiée si on prend en compte le fait qu'elle ne sait absolument pas se battre. Mais peut-être est-elle présente parce que j'étais _amoureux_ d'elle étant gamin. Mais maintenant, la seule chose que je ressens pour elle, ce n'est que du dégout. Ainsi qu'un peu de pitié, je dois l'avouer.

En attendant que les deux idiots à mes côtés finissent de rires comme des possédés, je tourne mon regard vers Gaara. Depuis que Naruto a déserté, notre relation s'est considérablement améliorée. Je ne sais pas si c'est dût aux hormones, mais depuis que je vis à Suna sous l'identité de Menma, beaucoup peuvent noter la tension sexuelle entre le kazegage et moi. Autrefois, lorsque nous étions encore des gamins, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était intéressé par l'Hyuuga ou alors Lee. Mais vu comment il me traite aujourd'hui, je commence vraiment à avoir des doutes.

_"Gamin, je crois que le rouquin veut faire des trucs pas très catholiques avec toi_.

-T'es vivant toi? Je pensais pas te revoir de sitôt. Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, renard de pacotille?

_-Je te rappelle, Gamin, qu'Ichibi, un de mes "potes" si on peut dire, est resté dans le bide de ce rouquin assez longtemps pour en savoir quelque chose. Et monsieur le psychopathe à ta droite a bien flashé sur ton beau petit cul."_

Mon regard se reporta sur Gaara qui continuait de me fixer avec cette lueur de désir que je voyais souvent dans les yeux de Jiraya avant, quand il regardait Tsunade. Les deux hystériques avaient désertés la pièce pendant mon dialogue interne.

Les yeux de Gaara sont plongés dans les miens. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant de les observer plus en profondeur, mais les yeux de Gaara sont vraiment magnifiques. J'ai toujours aimé les yeux clairs. On peut y lire les émotions des gens. Les yeux sombres ne peuvent représenter que de la haine. La seule chose que j'ai jamais lu dans les iris de Sasuke, c'est de la haine, l'arrogance ou alors le dégout. Rien de plus. Alors que Gaara, je peux voir toutes ses émotions. Même s'il essaye de les cacher. Oui, Gaara est vraiment beau. Tout chez lui est beau. De sa peau opaline, ses muscles finement dessinés à ses cheveux rouges sang, ses lèvres fines et son nez droit. Tout de lui, ça allait jusqu'à sa personnalité. Il était froid, mais pas comme Sasuke. Pas arrogant et vantard. Il était aussi amical. Et son côté sadique ressemble vraiment à celui de Menma. Au nouveau _moi_. Menma et Gaara vont vraiment bien ensemble. Menma est fort. Il est le contraire de Naruto. Tout le monde doit se souvenir de Naruto comme d'une personne stupide et naïve. Le monde doit savoir que Naruto est faible. Qu'il ne sait pas contrôler son démon. Qu'il est un adepte du clonage et qu'il est impulsif et qu'il ne réfléchi pas aux conséquences de ses actes. Et je préfère la vie de Menma. Parce que Menma est moi. Et moi, je suis le nouveau Naruto. Je n'ai rien à voir avec le gamin de Konoha. Et si ce village connaissait Naruto, ile gamin faible, il va bientôt connaître la vengeance de Menma. L'un des ninjas les plus puissant qui peut exister.

Je me demande quand même si les villageois et les autres ninjas vont faire le rapprochement entre Menma et Naruto. Car même si les personnalités des deux sont totalement opposé, je reste la même personne peu importe l'identité que je prends. Et malgré le changement de la couleur de mes cheveux et de mes yeux, je garde les traits de Naruto. Mais grâce à la fusion avec Kyuubi, mon chakra est différent d'avant mon départ. Et de ce fait, personne ne devrait se poser de questions. Même Tsunade ne sait pas si je reviendrais et à quoi je ressemble maintenant. Grâce à mon Rinnegan et au chakra de Kyuubi, même les membres du clan Hyuuga ne peuvent pas me reconnaître.

Mais j'ai toujours des craintes vis-à-vis des personnes que j'ai fréquenté à l'époque. Surtout Shikamaru. Et même un peu Sakura. Car même si elle est très faible, elle reste quelqu'un d'intelligent. Du moins, lors des missions.

Je me demande comment les villageois de Konoha et même les autres ninjas ont réagis à mon départ. Sur qui s'acharnent-ils maintenant que le démon renard n'est plus là pour les tourmenter? Ont-ils trouvé leur nouvelle victime ou alors peut-être que les fantômes de leur passé qui les hantaient ont fini par disparaître en même temps que moi et mon démon...

Ces villageois ne sont que des déchets. Leur esprit est mauvais, influencé par les hommes de pouvoir. Mais ils ne seront jamais aussi horribles que les ninjas. Car les premiers n'ont aucune chance de changer le monde. Ils meurent trop vite. Ils ne peuvent pas se battre. Les ninjas, eux, le peuvent. Mais ils n'en font rien. Ils ignorent totalement le reste du monde. Tant qu'ils sont en vie et bien nourris, peu importe le reste de leur village. Ils croient aider pour ramener une "paix" qu'ils ne savent même pas définir. Madara Uchiwa connait peut-être ce qu'est la vrai paix. Celle qui ne peut être trouvée que par une illusion.

Mais je refuse de devoir me soumettre à un Uchiwa. A devoir me soumettre à ce monde trop _parfait_ créé de toute pièce par ces pupilles hideuses.

Le milieu de la journée ne tarda pas à se montrer. Pour un jour dans le désert de Suna, le temps était orageux. Les nuages couvraient le ciel et le vent faisait danser les grains de sables dans toutes les rues. Si bien qu'il ne fallait pas sortir les yeux découvert si l'on ne voulait pas finir aveugle le reste de la journée. L'équipe chargée de ma propre capture s'était aussi montrée dans le bureau de Gaara. L'air indifférent de Sasuke n'avait en aucun cas changé. Seulement, ses yeux avaient la même lueur que les miens lorsque je lui courrais encore après. Une sorte de détermination stupide mélangée à de l'espèce de tristesse.

_Totalement ridicule._

Nous sommes cinq personnes dans la pièce. Dû au fait que je suis le garde du corps du Kazekage, il est normal que je sois présent. Sakura est collée à Sasuke, ce qui à l'air de le laisser plus qu'indifférent. Quant à Shikamaru, il reste fidèle à lui même et aborde une mine fatiguée et ennuyée. Sakura, bien qu'accrochée à Sasuke, plonge ses pupilles verte dans les mienne. Shikamaru me regarde du coin de l'œil, comme s'il se méfiait. Sasuke, quant à lui, défie Gaara du regard. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ces deux là ne se sont jamais entendu.

Shikamaru semble en train de m'analyser dans les moindres détails. Sans doute a-t-il remarqué mes similitudes avec Naruto. Du moins physiquement car je n'ai pas encore prononcé le moindre mot. Croire qu'il ne pourrait rien remarquer serait une insulte pour son génie. Je ne pense pas qu'il irait jusqu'à croire que Menma et Naruto sont la même personne. Car ce n'est pas très rationnel du point de vue du chakra et du mental.

Sakura aussi reste songeuse. Probablement parce qu'elle venait souvent à Suna pour aider car ils sont en manque de médic-nin et qu'elle ne m'a jamais vu.

Sasuke parla le premier, garda sa pose arrogante et son regard haineux.

_"Nous sommes l'équipe que Konoha a envoyé pour les recherches du Nukenin Naruto Uzumaki. _

_-Je me doutais que ce n'était pas pour prendre des nouvelles. _(Sasuke lança un regard noir à Gaara, il continua cependant).

_-Nous voulons vous avertir que si vous les trouvez pendant une mission ou s'il s'arrête à Suna, vous devez le ramener à Konoha. Et s'il résiste, vous avez autorisation de l'abattre._

_-Supprimer le fils unique d'un Hokage qui a sauvé le village. Est-ce vraiment une demande officielle de votre Hokage. Je doute qu'elle a eut son mot à dire sur cet ordre."_

Je fixais Gaara pendant que Sakura et Sasuke semblaient choqué. Shikamaru, lui, était à nouveau perdu dans sa contemplation des nuages à travers la fenêtre.

_"Ne me dites pas que vous ignoriez que Naruto, votre coéquipier depuis des années, est le fils de Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime Hokage?"_

Sasuke, bien qu'il essaye de le cacher, est choqué. Sakura est dans le même état sauf qu'elle ne se cache même pas. Shikamaru devait savoir depuis un moment puisqu'il n'a même pas tourné la tête. Tsunade avait dû l'en informé ou du moins son père. Et puis, il s'agit du génie de Konoha, pas de doute qu'il connait de nombreux secret sur chaque ninjas de l'académie. Mais il a trop _"la flemme"_ pour le divulguer ou même s'en servir à des fins personnelles en faisant du chantage.

Sasuke, sortit de son état de choc, regarde enfin vers moi. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentré dans la pièce, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait considéré comme une peinture accrochée au mur. Je reste neutre face à son regard intrigué mais vu la mine de Sakura, mes lèvres doivent être tirées en un rictus haineux.

_"Oh, je ne vous ait pas présenté,_ intervint soudainement Gaara, amusé,_ Voici Menma, un nouveau ninja de Suna; l'un des plus forts du pays du feu. "_

Je lance un regard noir à Gaara mais il continue sa tirade.

_-Il a une quantité de chakra incroyable et une capacité de régénération supérieure à la plupart des ninjas aussi. Le mieux reste encore son œil droit qui…_

_-Gaara-sama, je vous pris d'arrêter. Nos visiteurs ne sont pas ici pour entendre ce genre de descriptions inutiles. Ils sont juste venu nous prévenir qu'un ninja dangereux était en liberté._(Je plante mes yeux dans ce de Sasuke, imitant son air hautain et supérieur)_ Si nous trouvons Uzumaki Naruto, nous contacterons Konoha. _(Les trois acquiescent)_ Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Gaara-sama, j'ai une mission avec l'une des équipe de Konoha."_

Les trois me regardèrent avec une mine ahurie avant de sortir de la pièce derrière moi. Une fois dans le couloir, Sasuke se place devant moi, une lueur de défi dans ses prunelles sombres. Rien que de voir cet air sur son visage, je me doutais de la suite des évènements.

_"Avant que vous ne partiez, Menma-san, j'aimerais vous affronter. Afin de mesurer vos forces."_

Un vrai gamin. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'essayait même pas de se justifier par rapport à ses coéquipiers. Il voulait juste montrer qu'il était le plus fort et faire le beau.

_"Je ne vois les raisons qui me pousseraient à affronter un Uchiwa._

_-Mon Sharingan détecte une quantité astronomique de chakra. Cependant, j'ai déjà eu à faire avec des ninjas qui créaient ce genre d'illusions afin de faire croire à leurs adversaires qu'ils étaient plus puissants. Mais chez vous, il semble y avoir une anomalie. Comme si vous aviez le chakra de deux personnes différentes. Comme une sorte de démon. Cependant, les deux seuls jinjurikis encore en vie sont Killer-Bee et Uzumaki Naruto. Je pense que vous comprenez lorsque je doute de votre identité Menma-san. Et si vos techniques sont identiques à celle de Naruto, alors je me devrais de vous ramener à Konoha."_

Je le fixais depuis le début de son discours. Il était malin, je devais l'admettre. Mais en tant que rejeton d'un Uchiwa, pas assez. Et le pire, c'est qu'il puait l'arrogance. Et Menma n'était pas aussi stupide pour se faire avoir par ce genre de stupidité.

_"Je comprends tout à fait votre doute quand à mon identité. J'ai déjà eu à faire à ce genre de confusion. Vos doutes n'ont pas lieu d'être cependant. Il est vrai que ma réserve de chakra est importante. Et il est aussi vrai qu'une partie de ce chakra n'est pas vraiment à moi mais à celui d'un démon. D'ailleurs, il s'agit de celui de votre ami Naruto. Mon démon est Kyuubi."_

Sakura laisse s'échapper un glapissement et les deux autres écarquillent les yeux.

_"Ne faites pas cette tête là. Naruto n'est pas mort. Du moins, il ne l'était pas après l'extraction du démon._

_Naruto s'était fait capturé pendant qu'il voyageait non loin de mon ancien village. Des nukenins ont réussit à extraire le démon de son corps. Ma mission était d'arrêter ces nukenins et bizarrement, mon corps et mon chakra était compatible avec celui du Kyuubi. Ce dernier est alors entré en moi au lieu de retourner à l'intérieur de Naruto. Pour ce qui est de Kyuubi, vous savez tout. Ce qui concerne les techniques, j'ai obtenus beaucoup de connaissances de la part de Kyuubi. Il m'a en partie appris une technique que votre ami pratiquait apparemment beaucoup; le Rasegan. Mais je ne l'utilise presque jamais. J'ai déjà des techniques originaires de mon pays natal et d'autres sont dû à une aptitude spéciale que je suis le seul à pouvoir contrôler. Quant à ma ressemblance avec votre ami, même si vous ne l'avez pas mentionné, je suppose que vous vous posez la question: nous étions originaire du même pays. Le pays des tourbillons. Et nos mères étaient de la même famille. Ce qui explique nos ressemblances. _

_-Tu as parlé d'une aptitude spéciale,_ intervint Sakura, _laquelle?_

_-Mon œil droit._

_-Tu possède un Sharingan? _

_-Ne sois pas ridicule! J'ai la pupille qui contrôle la vie et la mort. La pupille la plus rare chez les ninjas. Celle qui ne peut pas être transmise par les gènes familiaux et qui est pratiquement impossibles à éveiller."_

Sasuke me lance un regard noir. Il est vrai que j'ai insulté son précieux Sharingan.

_"Un Rinnegan. Impressionnant,_ avoua Shikamaru._ Et vous l'avez obtenu de Nagato? Etant lui aussi un déscendant du village d'Uzu, il aurait pu vous donner un de ses yeux avant de mourir._

_-J'avoue que cette histoire aurait pu tenir la route. En vérité, je n'ai aucune idée d'où me vient cette pupille. Elle s'est éveillée le jour où j'ai fusionné avec le chakra du Kyuubi."_

Les trois ninjas me regardent avec un air ahuri. Il est vrai qu'il est quand même assez rare d'éveiller une pupille rarissime. Surtout à mon âge. Car même si la plupart des ninjas pensent que j'ai la vingtaine, je n'ai déserté Konoha qu'il n'y a qu'environ un an. Je n'ai que 17 ans à présent. Cependant, le fait d'avoir cette pupille me perturbe quand même. Même si elle me permet d'être quasiment invincible, ne rien savoir sur son origine est dérangeant.

Je sens bien quant même que malgré tout ce qu'il a appris sur Menma, Sasuke le sous-estime. Il ne veut pas croire que quelqu'un puisse être plus fort que lui. C'est presque impossible pour lui. Il se croit plus fort que tous parce qu'il a tué son frère qui était un génie. Mais ce qu'il n'a toujours pas compris, c'est que Itachi était malade. Et qu'il ne désirait plus vivre depuis longtemps.

Je déserte le couloir pendant qu'ils chuchotent entre eux afin d'éviter d'autres questions.

Je ne sais toujours pas qui fait partit de l'équipe de Konoha avec laquelle je vais partir en mission. Je me doute pourtant qu'elle sera composée d'un Hyuuga et surement d'un Ambu. Donc Kakashi ne fera pas parti de l'expédition; ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

J'irais donc en mission avec l'équipe de Kurenaï ou celle de Gai.

* * *

**PS: **Alors oui, ça se fini comme de la merde. Normalement, je devais finir plus tard mais je réserve la suite pour le prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer les fautes d'orthographe ou les répétitions! Et si vous voulez des chapitres plus longs, ou plus de dialogues etc... dites le moi aussi!

_**La suite à venir dans pas très longtemps!**_


End file.
